


Sidelined

by creepy_shetan



Category: Giant Killing
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sports injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: Goto waiting for a phone call and Tatsumi being Tatsumi. Set when they were ETU teammates.(Originally posted 2018/8/8 as a fill for a prompt.)





	Sidelined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



As the team passed him in the hallway after practice, Goto tried to act as usual. His anxiety was clear to everyone, however, especially Tatsumi. Once they were alone, Goto's smile grew wry but genuine.

"Still no news?"

Goto shook his head, eyes downcast. Tatsumi hummed, slumping against the wall next to him, hands in his pockets.

"Y'know... It's probably my fault."

Goto turned to Tatsumi sharply, confusion on his brows and a question on his lips. Tatsumi continued as if he didn't notice, gazing upward thoughtfully.

"More cushions," he said, nodding to himself, "Less acrobatics. And--"

Tatsumi didn't mind the firm shove to both his shoulder and his head, not when he was also rewarded with a deep blush.

"I don't need a pain in my neck to go with the pain in my back."

Goto then pulled Tatsumi close, tension receding.

"But I guess it could be worse."

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Any, any m/m, a day spent waiting for news from the doctor and being certain it'll be bad  
> The theme: Bad day  
> Originally [posted here](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/927014.html?thread=108548134#t108548134).  
> I only own the writing.
> 
> For the curious... Although this wasn't the GK pairing I thought that I'd post first, I'm glad it claimed my attention for itself for a little while. ~_^ My apologies for not cross-posting it here sooner.


End file.
